From the Back Burner
by GeekGrrls
Summary: Alternate Universe Story.  Sephiroth Hewley was content with his life: cooking, his pets, and simply being himself. But that all changed the day Zack Fair came roaring into his life on the back of a Harley. 2nd Chapter up!
1. Appetizers

**Hey everyone and welcome to the Geek Girls newest production: From the Back Burner. This story has been in the works for actually a year, but when Lady Night Runner's computer when kaputsky, we put it on hold. Don't worry, we'll be updating Star and Shadow soon! We plan to update this story at least weekly as most of this story has been written and just needs to be edited. If you like this story, favorite it and subscribe to the alerts! Now sit back, relax and enjoy.**

**Love,**

**The Geek Girls  
**

* * *

Zack hurried into the Lotus Cafe fifteen minutes early. Could you blame him? He wanted to make a good impression on his new boss. Angeal seemed like a nice guy, but he was one of the few men Zack had met who was _bigger_ than him.

There was only one other person in the kitchen. Zack looked over casually, and then stopped a looked again. Daaaaang. That had to be one of the hottest guys he'd ever had the privilege to see. "Uh...hi?"

Sephiroth Hewley was not in a good mood. Just yesterday they had fired one of their waiters, and as such meals were sent out late to tables, which caused customers to complain. Then, the man who ordered 50 jars of strawberry plushies had canceled the order on him just as he finished the last one. On top of all this, he was just getting over one of his normal colds. This was not a good day.

"Uh... hi?"

He turned towards the voice, and his eyes brows went up. Uh. Wow.

"Hey, I'm the new waiter. Zack."

"Uh... yes. Hi." Sephiroth blinked. He was nice-looking. Blue eyes and spiky dark black hair kept short. He worked out- the blonde could just make out the outlines of muscles under the t-shirt. "I... right. Um."

"I know I'm kind of early, but...well, new job and all, right? Can I help you with anything?"

"I... no... I've... got it."

Angeal had better show up soon; Seph had no idea was he was supposed to do.

Zack shifted awkwardly. "You sure? I shouldn't just stand here until opening. Nothing needs chopping or something?"

"No. I've got it... under control." Ok, Seph, be nice. "Your uniform should be that closet over there. Let me know if it doesn't fit."

"Oh, yeah, right." He hurried over to the closet and dug the uniform out, trying the jacket on for size. "It's fine. Fits great."

"Good." Seph took another breath. Polite. Be polite. "The waiter's station is over there. There's coffee if you brought your own mug- did anyone tell you to?"

"Nuh-uh. Boss was kind of frazzled and we went through the basics pretty fast." He shucked the button-up he'd had on and tugged the uniform coat on, buttoning all but the top two buttons. A quick look at the station was comforting- there was nothing really new there, since he'd waited tables before- so he returned to the kitchen proper. "I'm serious about the offer of help."

"I have it at the moment." He paused, and then turned around. "Hi. I'm Sephiroth."

Zack grinned. Better late than never, right? Nice to meet you. You're the kitchen god, huh?"

He paused, a tiny smile on his cheek. "Never heard it... that way before."

"The chef at the last place I worked at called himself that whenever something went wrong. Short, scrawny guy, and he'd start hollering about how he was the god of the kitchen and we were all supposed to serve him without question. Would've been almost impressive if he hadn't had a kind of squeaky voice. There's nothing threatening about being scolded by a chipmunk."

Seph laughed. "Which restaurant was this?"

"Sabroso, that fancy place down on Spruce." He had a nice laugh. Sounded like he didn't use it often, though.

"Oh yeah. Chef Montez. I know him." If it was one thing Seph was comfortable with, it was talking shop.

"Yeah, him. Good cook, but _what_ an attitude." Zack shrugged. "But whatcha gonna do?"

"True." Seph looked towards the back door. "Hey Tseng, hi Vincent."

Zack turned to see who Tseng and Vincent were. Whoa. He had fallen right into the middle of a hot guy convention. Lucky him.

"Hello." Vincent said, immediately going to the closet and finding his uniform. "You must be the new guy."

"Yeah. I'm Zack."

"Welcome to the crew," Tseng murmured, stretching. "'m Tseng."

Sephiroth pointed with his knife. "Tseng, that tea you wanted is over there."

_"Thank you."_ Tseng slipped into his uniform and went to examine the tea, busily putting his hair up.

Not only were they all gorgeous, they all had long hair. And Angeal did too. That was...odd.

"Sorry I'm late!" Cloud said rushing in. "I had a problem with the bike."

"Bike?" Zack asked, immediately curious.

"Oh hey, you must be the new guy. I'm Cloud. Do you ride too?"

"Zack Fair. Yeah, I do. Whatcha on?"

"That red number out front."

Zack went over to the door and peeked out, then whistled softly. "That's a real pretty machine," he murmured. "Handles well?"

"Oh, yeah. Which is yours?"

"The black one, out back."

Cloud whistled. "You like the classic look?"

Zack nodded eagerly. "Yep. And even if I didn't, they don't make bikes like yours for guys as big as me."

"True enough."

Angeal bumped the back door closed and surveyed the kitchen, pleased to find that all his staff was on hand and _early._ It had to be some kind of miracle. "Morning, everyone."

"Hi boss!"

"Hello."

"I'm guessing you've all met the new guy already?"

"Yep." Cloud jerked his thumb in Zack's direction. "I like him better than that Xigbar dude."

"Never mind the fact he was wanted." Vincent muttered, "and creepy."

"Nice t' be wanted," Zack chuckled.

Sephiroth swatted Cloud on the head with a spoon. "Leave off- how were we supposed to know he forged his records?"

Zack winced. "Oooh, jeez. No wonder you were in a hurry to find someone else."

"I told you he was trouble the minute I caught him snitching silverware." Vincent said.

"Yes, yes, nobody liked Xigbar. Are we ready to open, or has it been a gossip fest since you got here?"

"We're ready." Sephiroth said.

"Alright. Vincent, make sure Zack knows where everything is." Angeal waved a ledger at them. "I have paperwork to do."

Sephiroth grabbed Angeal's arm as he passed. "Mom told me. Is it true? I gonna be a big brother?"

Angeal grinned. "Do you think she'd joke about something like that?"

"Awesome!" Seph paused. "I... I like the new guy."

"I was hoping you would. He's got good references, and he's more of a people person than I thought was possible. He's just...a little exuberant. Consider yourself warned."

* * *

"Okay, I'm taking ten," Tseng announced, pouring a cup of coffee and fussing over it. "No ogling the new guy while I'm gone, Bat."

"I'm not ogling! Okay, maybe a little. But I'm more interested in watching Seph watch Zack."

"Is he really?"

"Yes. It's adorable." Vincent smirked. "$20 saying one of them asks the other on a date."

"I'll see your twenty and raise you another ten that Zack makes a move before we close for the afternoon."

"Throw in a bath and you have a deal."

"You got it." He smiled and kissed Vincent's cheek. "Let me know if anything interesting happens."

"Will do."

It was fairly quiet, so Zack wandered around the kitchen, checking to see if there was anything he could do to help. And yeah, he was kind of watching Sephiroth, but could you _blame_ him?

Ok, soup was done. They didn't have any outstanding orders, so he could get a jump start on the crab Rangoon.

Nothing needed doing, but Sephiroth looked like he could use an extra hand, so Zack sidled up to him. "Can I help?"

"Huh?" Seph started, almost dropping the crab meat.

"Whoa, sorry, thought you saw me coming."

"I... sorry, when I'm in the kitchen I kind of zone out."

"I get it. Anyway...need a hand?"

"With... the crab Rangoon?"

"Or with anything else." Zack smiled. "I'm flexible."

"I...uh... sure."

"Cool." He cracked his knuckles. "Tell me what to do."

"Ok. Take those... wonton wrappers and get a little bowl of water. You'll seal them up and drop them in the fryer after I fill them."

"Just like making Tex Mex wontons at home," he chuckled, collecting the water and wrappers and settling in.

"I've... those sound interesting." Seph dumped the crab meat and softened cream cheese into a bowl and began mixing, adding a dash of this and a pinch of that.

Zack nodded, watching him work. "Uh-huh. Great party food. How long've you worked here?"

"Since Angeal bought the place."

"Whoa. When was that?"

"About three years ago." He began filling wonton wrappers, adding a spoonful of filling to each.

Zack considered this, pulling the first wrapped over and sealing it. "How'd you manage a position like this so fast? Or am I guessing your age totally wrong?"

Sephiroth blushed. "I'm a bit of a prodigy."

"Okay, now I've _got _to know how old you are."

"...24."

Zack whistled. "Damn. How old were you when you finished school?"

"I graduated culinary school was I was 17."

Zack blinked and did some quick mental math. "So...you graduated about the time I was loading luggage at O'Hare."

"I guess so." Sephiroth finished the bowl of filling and went to the fryer, checking the first batch. He got a little uncomfortable when people brought up stuff like this.

"That's pretty impressive." He sealed a handful of the wrappers without saying anything, and then looked over at Sephiroth again. "Sorry, I tend to talk a lot."

"It's... ok." It was better than that Xigabr creep hitting on him.

"You just seem the most approachable, I guess."

"...me?"

"Yeah, you."

Sephiroth didn't really know what to say. Out of all the people in the restaurant, Zack picked /him/ to talk to?

"What, nobody wants to talk to you?"

"No..."

"They should."

Seph blushed - he was blushing? - And nodded. "Thank you."

"You...uh...you're welcome." He finished up the wrappers and pushed them over to Sephiroth. "There ya go."

"Hey guys, is anyone going to get table 6?"

"Coooooming!" Zack hollered, rinsing his hands. "Bye, beautiful, I'll be back to chat again later."

"B-beautiful?" Sephiroth squeaked, but Zack had already gone off.

Tseng returned, rinsing his coffee mug out. "Something wrong, Sephiroth?"

"N-no."

"You're stuttering."

"I'm fine. Take those out of the fryer when they're done." Seph quickly slipped away so he could focus. If he was... thinking, correctly... Zack was flirting with him.

Tseng nodded, waiting until Sephiroth was out of sight before leaning over the counter to address Vincent. "I think we both just missed something."

"I think you're right."

"What did Zack say? Did you hear?"

No, not at all, but whatever it was flustered Seph."

"No kidding. He was /stuttering/. I haven't heard him do that in ages."

* * *

Cloud watched the last couple leave, and then switched the sign from open to "closed until 4pm". "Freedom!"

"Aww, c'mon, Spiky, it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, so says you." Cloud muttered, wandering back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, says me. I've done dish washing. It's not bad."

Sephiroth took off his apron. "I'm going to go check on Snowball and Onyx."

"Check on whom?" Zack asked, unbuttoning his jacket.

"His pets." Cloud clarified.

"He's going all the way home just for his pets?"

"He lives just upstairs. There's an apartment up there."

Zack blinked. "Oh. Okay." He hung his jacket up and ruffled his hair thoughtfully. "Hey, Cloud?"

"Yes?"

"Does he, uh...d'you know if he goes out much?"

"Nah, not as long as I've known him."

"Oh." That wasn't going to help him any. "Damn."

"Why do you ask?" Cloud was munching on a few of the crispy noodles.

Zack blushed. "I was gonna ask if wanted to get coffee after we finish up tonight."

"You want to ask _Sephiroth/_ on a date?" Cloud's eyes rolled. "Damn it, can't one other guy who works here besides me be STRAIGHT?"

"No. Well...yes. I swing both ways. Does that count?"

"I _guess_."

"What about Angeal? Isn't he married?"

"Well, yeah, but he doesn't count."

"Why not? He's straight."

"He ain't single." Cloud muttered, going to smoke out back with Vincent.

Zack chuckled and followed Cloud out, stretching. Now, what to do with this bit of free time?

Seph padded back down the stairs and stepped out back. He didn't smoke but he kind of liked the smell.

And speak of the devil, there he was. Zack edged over towards him, trying to look casual.

Sitting on a crate beside Vincent, Tseng watched with amusement. "Watch," he whispered, tugging at Vincent's pant leg.

"Uh. Hi Zack."

"Hi. Pets're okay?"

"I just go up to let Snowball out... and feed Onyx."

"What are they?"

"Snowball is a kitten and Onyx is a gecko."

"That's a ...interesting combination."

"Yeah, it is. But they're good pets." Seph was uncomfortable, kind of. But not.

"That's good." He leaned against the wall, trying to act casual. "What kind of kitten?"

"Black with white 'socks' on her feet."

"That's color. No idea what breed she is?"

"Nope. I think she's short hair."

Zack chuckled. "Like half the cats in the city. Where'd you find her?"

"My mom brought her home to me." Unconsciously he realized that Zack wore Old Spice cologne.

"Nice of her. I'd have a pet if I could- they're good company."

"Yeah. Well... where do you live?"

"A little apartment downtown. They allow pets, but...it's just not practical. I move around a lot."

"Oh?"

"Yup. Since I graduated high school."

"Wow. That's... hard work?"

Zack shrugged. "Not really. We did a lot of moving when I was a kid. Went wherever my dad could find work. I learned to like it."

"I guess... that's good." Sephiroth played idly with the end of his ponytail.

"It's kind of...well, it's exhilarating, going new places." He grinned. "Mom says it's just an excuse."

"She sounds... interesting."

"Bit of a hippie, really, but determined to see me settled down and turning out kids."

"Glad mine are just letting me do what I want."

"Yeah, you're lucky in that. I still feel guilty, sometimes, even though I know just picking someone out and finding a permanent job isn't for me. Not yet, at least."

"Yeah."

"So...uh...are you doing anything after work?"

"I... what?"

Zack turned very red. "Sorry, that was...kind of sudden. I was just wondering if you'd like to get coffee once we're done for the day."

Sephiroth blinked. Wait, he knew what this meant. Or he should.

"If you don't want to go, that's fine," Zack said quickly, backpedaling frantically. "Sorry."

"I... you're asking me on a date?"

"Um...yes?"

Sephiroth surprised himself and probably Zack by his next answer. "Uh. Sure. I'd... like to."

Oh, thank god. "Great! Meet me out here after closing?"

"Yeah. Ok."

"'kay. I've gotta go get lunch now. Do you...d'you want something?"

"Nah, I got my own upstairs." He flashed Zack a smile, a genuine one.

Oh, damn, that was the kind of smile that made his knees feel weak. Good thing he was leaning against the wall. "Oh, right. Yeah. I'll just...I'd better get a move on."

" Right, see you... later."

"Uh-huh." He pushed off the wall, stumbled, but made it to his bike in one piece. "Bye."

* * *

**You know what to do, brave readers!**


	2. The Menu

**And here it is, the second chapter!**

* * *

"I think we just missed something," Tseng said softly, nudging Vincent.

Vincent snickered. "Zack asked Seph out."

"He did _what_?"

"He asked him a date."

Sephiroth was grinning from ear to ear.

"They hardly know each other!" Tseng hissed.

"Let it be Tseng."

"_We_ don't even know him! I don't want some knucklehead pawing all over Sephiroth. He doesn't know better!"

"Then go tell Angeal if you're so worried."

"I don't want to get him murdered, thank you. It took forever to find a waiter."

Vincent chuckled. "Then leave it alone."

"But...but..." Finally, Tseng huffed at Vincent. "Fine. But if _anything_ happens, I'm blaming you for not letting me beat some sense into Zack's head."

"Ok."

* * *

Zack made sure there wasn't a thing left he could be doing before he hung up his things, shrugged his jacket on, and padded over to the back door.

Seph was standing over by the door.

"Hey. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great. M' bike's just around the corner. I brought my spare helmet for- gkk!"

Tseng snagged Zack's collar and hauled him back inside. "Keep your hands to yourself," he growled. Then he shoved Zack back out the door before he had a chance to say anything.

Sephiroth blinked. "Everything OK?"

"Ah...uh...yes?" Zack said weakly.

"Good. Shall we go?"

"Yeah." He tottered over to his bike and offered a helmet to Sephiroth. "Here"

Seph examined it. "Is it going to fit?"

"It should. Go ahead and try it."

Seph pushed the helmet on. "Ow. I think my ponytail is making it hurt."

Zack tugged the helmet back off. "Loosen your ponytail, or you'll have a miserable headache in a few minutes."

Sephiroth just decided it would be easier to undo his ponytail all together.

"There, how's that?" he asked, easing the helmet on and being careful to not actually touch Sephiroth. He had a feeling Tseng was watching.

"There, much better." Seph grinned at him.

"Good." Zack mounted up and scooted forward. "Sit behind me."

Seph clambered up behind him.

"You settled?"

"Uh huh."

"Hold onto me, okay?"

"Uh, where?"

Zack chuckled, pulling his own helmet on. "Anywhere below my neck, really."

He slid his arms around Zack's waist.

"That'll work. Ready?" He started the engine, revving it just a little more than was necessary.

"Oooh. Yeah."

Now wasn't _that_ an interesting noise. Grinning, Zack gunned it and they roared out of the lot.

Seph yelped happily and clung to Zack.

* * *

The Kame Bakery was a small, independent bakery and cafe set on a side street and back into a stand of old trees, then further hidden inside some lovely landscaping. It was mostly staffed by young people, and managed by a small, spunky woman best known for being able to accurately fling silverware at people she didn't like. It was one of Zack's favorite places.

Seph clambered off, the feeling coming back to his knees. "Wow. That was fun."

"Glad you liked it. A lot of people freak out their first time."

Sephiroth paused. Zack hadn't meant that as an innuendo, had he?

Zack blinked at him, then went very red. "On a bike! First time riding a bike!"

Seph giggled.

He turned even redder at that.

"You're cute when you blush."

"Am not," Zack mumbled.

"You are."

"That's not fair. I don't know what'll make you blush."

"You'll figure it out. I blush a lot."

"Good to know, I guess. C'mon, let's go in."

He followed behind Zack, not sure if he should take his hand or not.

Aww, Tseng be damned. Zack held his hand out behind him just a little, so Sephiroth could take it if he liked.

Seph reached over and took it.

He squeezed gently. "You don't have to walk behind me, y'know."

"I don't?"

"Why would you?"

Sephiroth stood next to him now, holding his hand. "Better?"

"Much." He tugged gently and led Sephiroth inside and up to the counter.

"I've never been here before." he murmured in Zack's ear.

Zack shivered. Oooh. Sephiroth probably had no idea how good that felt. "It's kind of out of the way. I know the manager- she's a real trip."

"Is it good?"

"The best."

"Okay. I trust you on that."

"Zaaaaaack! Where have you been? I've miiiiiissed- Oooh. Never mind." A young Asian woman came pelting up to the counter, nearly flinging herself over it to hug Zack and stare at Sephiroth. "So _this_ is what you've been up to."

"Uh, yeah. Yuffie, this is Sephiroth Hewley, the chef at the cafe I'm working at. Seph, this is Yuffie Kisaragi, the bakery's manager."

"Hi."

"No wonder you've been gone, Zack, he's _gorgeous_." She stuck her hand out. "Hi!"

Zack went pink and attempted to stammer an explanation.

Sephiroth blushed too as he shook Yuffie's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Be _nice_, Yuffie."

"I'm always nice! So, what can I get you?"

"Uh... what's good here?"

"Everything's good here," Zack chuckled. "Mmm...I'd like an Americano. Aaaaannnd...y' wanna share the dessert sampler?"

"Yeah, ok."

"Alright, an Americano and the sampler. Whatcha want to drink, cutie?"

"Uh." he blushed. "Um."

"_Yuffie_," Zack hissed. "Be nice."

"I am being nice!"

"I...could I have a chai?"

"Hot or iced?"

"Iced please." He was unconsciously closer to Zack.

"Okidokey. Go ahead and sit anywhere, I'll have it right out to you." She shook her head when Zack reached for his wallet. "This one's on me, Zack."

"But-"

"Go sit."

Sephiroth followed Zack. "She seems kind of crazy. But in a good way."

He grinned. "Yeah, she kind of adopted me when I moved here, which is funny since she's younger than I am. But she's really nice. She's just...enthusiastic."

He sat in a chair and watched Zack settle down in the other one. "So. Hi."

"Hi. My crazy friend hasn't convinced you I'm a nut, has she?"

"No." He smiled.

"Good. I'd hate to have to throw her in the koi pond."

"So... you're not from here?"

Zack shook his head. "I'm not from anywhere in particular, really."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. We moved a lot when I was a kid- went wherever my Dad had work."

"Cool."

"Most of the time, yeah. Guess I just got used to it, so I kept with it when I graduated."

"So... do you have any family?"

"Just my Mom now."

"Where is she?"

"New Hampshire. She's the librarian in this itty bitty little town up there."

Sephiroth grinned. "At least you know yours."

"Not very well anymore," Zack admitted. "But yeah. I guess."

"So what happened to your dad?"

He shrugged. "He and Ma had a falling out and split up."

"Oh."

"It happens. So what about your family?"

"I'm adopted."

"Kind of figured. How old were you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"8." Sephiroth leaned on his hands. "Angeal and his wife are my adoptive parents."

"He seems like he'd be a great father. What's his wife like?"

"She's a biochemist. Works out at the biology labs at the University."

"Wow. Pretty impressive."

Yuffie arrived with a tray. "One iced chai, one Americano, and I upgraded you to the Sweetheart sample. Enjoy!"

Zack buried his face in his hands and groaned. "I'm _so_ sorry."

"It's ok." Sephiroth took his chai and sipped it. "Mm. This good."

"She's...protective. Think she wants to see me with someone again, so she's pushing. 's silly."

"Well you don't have to worry about any problems from my crew."

"Aside from really subtle threats, anyway."

"What? Oh no. Did Tseng say something? Or Vincent, I bet it was Vincent."

"'m not naming names. It was just implied that I'd better behave myself."

Sephiroth sighed, embarrassed. "I'm _so_ sorry too.

Zack shook his head. "It's alright. They've got every right to be protective. I probably come off as a parent's worst nightmare."

"Well. I don't think... you're... nice."

"Sure am. But what do you think people see when they look at me, hmm?"

"Um." he helped himself to a tart.

"I _look_ like the kind of guy that mothers warn their daughters about and fathers have nightmares about. A no-good punk with no future and more muscles than brains. Don't matter that it's not true."

Sephiroth smiled. "It's a good thing I don't have a sister."

"Nah, 'cuz now you get to be the princess they've gotta hide somewhere." Zack grinned crookedly and picked up a petit-four. "How's the tart?"

"It's _goooood_."

"Toooooold ya."

"This might be the best pastry ever."

"Yuffie and her crew are the best." He ate the petite-four, considered the plate, then looked up and smiled. "Hold still."

"huh?"

Zack reached out and caught a bit of cherry filling from the corner of Sephiroth's mouth with his thumb. "There."

"Th-thanks." Seph was blushing.

He chuckled softly and licked it off his thumb. "Got ya to blush."

"I... you win for now."

"You sure? I thought we were tied."

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Are you forfeiting?"

"Never." Sephiroth smiled. "I shall never give up."

"Good. I like playing games with people who actually play with me." He picked up a delicate pastry and held it out. "Here, try."

He leaned over and took it from Zack's hand with his tongue.

Zack shivered faintly. "Oooh, not _fair_."

"Hmmm?" He may have never dated, but he knew how to turn someone on.

"If you're gonna play dirty, so will I."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

He leaned forward, gently caught Sephiroth's chin in his hand, and tugged him into a kiss.

Oh. Oh. Sephiroth wasn't sure if he was going to stop trembling or not.

Zack broke the kiss and grinned. "I think I win."

"I... I think you do."

"What's my prize?"

"Well," Sephiroth grinned. "You get to kiss me again."

"Sneaky," Zack purred. "I'll take it. Can I collect right away?"

"Yes."

He kissed Sephiroth again, for much longer and with much more attention to detail this time.

Oh wow. His insides were turning to goo. Sephiroth cupped Zack's face in his hands and kissed back eagerly if not a little awkwardly.

Zack was reluctant to break the kiss, but he needed to breathe. "Hi."

"hi."

"This would be a lot easier if there wasn't a table in the way."

"Yeah." Sephiroth grinned. "So you're going to have to take me on another date or two."

"Oh, absolutely."

* * *

**If you liked it, you could leave us a review. We adore feedback. ^.^**


End file.
